Jung Mo-Ri
Jung Mo-Ri is a new student in Apricot Flower High School, a school that stratifies based on Charyeok talents, 17 years after RagnarÖk. Han Dae-Wi and Park Mu-Jin said that he's one of the 'candidate', People who have traits of Jin Mo-Ri and being hunted by the government. Chapter 321Chapter 322 It is then revealed by Dan Mo-Ri (the current iteration of the Monkey King) that Jung Mo-Ri doesn't have any connection to either Jin Mo-Ri or Hui Mo-Ri. Chapter 333 It's been revealed that he's an artificial man-made clone of Hui Mo-Ri constructed by Sang Man-Duk after he stolen the DNA sample the USA took of Hui Mo-Ri during the consolation match. Appearance Personality Not much is known about him, other than he loves to sleep. He prefers to be alone and watching the sidelines while also searching for the strongest among the students. He is also quick to hold grudge, as when Park Mu-Jin bully him around in his house, he swore to dismantle everything that man created. Jung Mo-Ri's defining trait is his wish to have identity. In his own words, he defined this as hubris, thinking he's "unique". History Plot Abilities It is unknown how powerful Jung Mo-Ri really is, but he has level of 2.5 within the school, which places him right in middle between 'loser' class Camellia and Peony Class. Chapter 316 He also exhibited a wolge state, represented by '+' pattern on his eyes. It is activated whenever he's excited. *'Superhuman Speed': He has exhibited superhuman speed, which allows him to scale up building in seconds.Chapter 317 His full speed is shown when he drop the piece of Ruyi Jingu Bang in his possession, causing his strikes to be unseen except through slow motion.Chapter 328 *'Superhuman Agility': His agility is shown by scaling up school building in seconds. He is also agile enough to counterattack in even the most disadvantageous position *'Superhuman Strength': An elbow attack from Jung Mo-Ri creates shockwave that destroy area surrounding him. A kick from his is powerful enough to break Park Mu-Jin's arm, a former member of the six and a powerful fighter. The force of his kick cut through Sunny and break the glass of the school. Despite the hardness of Dan Mo-Ri's body, he can still damage it, even breaking several bones. *'Superhuman Durability': He receive a punch from one of the four king Bang Jong-Jin, falling of the roof, and doesn't appear to receive a visible damage. *'Superhuman Endurance': Even after being crushed by Park Mu-Jin's charyeok and has several part of his body pierced, he is still able to remain conscious and even move afterwards. *'Analytical Skill': Jung Mo-Ri appears to be calculating fighter. He counted the damages he caused in each strike, the direction of his opponent's attacks, and quickly figuring out weaknesses that plagues charyeok users. *'Superhuman Senses': Jung Mo-Ri can clearly sense the hidden power of Dan Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi's terrifying nature the first time he met them. Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo Jung Mo-Ri learned Renewal Taekwondo from Park Il-Pyo, a master of Ssam-Su Taekkyeon, which derived its skills from Renewal and Practical Taekkyeon. Jung Mo-Ri appears to be fairly masterful in its usage. *'Arang':An elbow attack that sends wave through an opponent. Jung Mo-Ri has mastered it to an extent that he can create massive shockwave to his surrounding area. *'Silla': A kick delivered to the opponent's lower body, like the leg. The way it is delivered is similar to Brazilian Kick, from high up and slaming it downward.Chapter 318 *'Ground Drawer':a kick that grinds the floor while spinning. In one instance Jung Mo-Ri used this to trip his opponent. *'Baek Rok': an upward kick that uses the bottom of the foot as a striking surface. It easily lift a person like Jwa-Woo high in the air. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent's torso. Interestingly, while other renewal taekwondo users use this technique as a chain more combo, Jung Mo-Ri usage is closer to Northern ITF Taekwondo in which he entice the opponent to guard. He is using this to force Jwa-Woo into guarding position, only for him to break it and deliver Baek Rok. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook': is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot. During the fight with Dan Ah-An, he was interrupted before he could execute the technique, leaving its result unknown.Chapter 325 *'3rd Stance Hwechook': A technique where the user hit the victim's head in three different angles. Nabong Needle Ryu Jung Mo-Ri appears to have some knowledge about this martial arts, although his proficiency is still unknown. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jung Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. So far he can remove up to 8x his original power. Weapons Piece of Ruyi Jingu Jung Mo-Ri is somehow in possession of the missing piece of Ruyi Jingu. He can use it to defend himself from powerful attacks, such as Dan Ah-An's charyeok enhanced attack that destroy half the arena they're fighting in. It's currently absorbed into Dan Mo-Ri's Ruyi Jingu *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. *'Enhanced Durability': It is very durable. Only few attack can break it. Kinto-Un Kinto-Un acknowledge Jung as its master. While Jung Mo-Ri hasn't been seen to use it, the weapon goes beserk as soon as Jung Mo-Ri lost his fight against Dan Mo-Ri. Jung Mo-Ri has mastered it to an extent that he can call forth small tornadoes on the palm of his hand. *'Atmokinesis': The weapon can manipulate whether phenomena, such as **'Lightning': It can create numerous thunderbolts. Trivia *Technically, Dan Mo-Ri's statement that Jung Mo-Ri not connected to Hui Mo-Ri was wrong, since Hui Mo-Ri is the genetic source of Jung. *Jung Mo-Ri's quest for identity mirrors that of Hui Mo-Ri. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Apricot Flower High School Category:Strength Group